Not So Happy Halloween
by Rachel.Charlotte.13
Summary: What happens when a 16 year old May Maple is dragged by her best friend to her Rival/Long time Crush, Drew Hayden Party. CS,IS, PS, and no shipping for brock, poor him  Edited 5-17-11 discontinued For now till new ideas come :  sorry  Rachel
1. Intro

**Me- Welcome its Rachel bi-**

**May- Wohh! There are kids here!**

**Drew- like you even knew what she was going to say...**

**May- Yo Misty can I use your Mallet?**

**Misty- Sure **

**Drew-...um why do you need...AHHHHH**

***May chases Drew with Mallet***

**Me- Misty do the thing**

**Misty-Rachel does not own Anything Pokemon.**

_**Ages-**_

**May,drew,Paul, and Brendan- 16**

**Dawn-15**

**Ash and Misty-18**

**Brock-23**

_Not so happy Halloween._

May looked at herself in the mirror, unable to believe Dawn, her best friend, was making her wear _THIS_ costume. 'I'll get her for this' she though while trying to find out how to get this to work. The costume Dawn said was to 'die' for was unbelievable small on her. It was a small halter dress that was black at the top and flew out to a skirt,that reached her mid-thigh, and was shaped like a Beautifly's wings. She tucked a strand of her brown hair behind her ear, her hair was out of its normal style and was completely straight with a headband with little black antenna's. She sighed and sat on the end of her bed, 'Dawn will never let me back out now'. She looked at the clock, 6:35, she had about 30 minutes till dawn would be here and they would go to Drew's Halloween party and about 40 minutes till her life was over.

'once drew sees me in this ill never live It down..' she sighed

"why does this never work out for me" she said aloud, while groaning and falling back on her bed. She decided it was time to finish getting ready so she strapped on her black boots that, again, dawn picked out, lucky they had NO heal to them. She jumped a little when she heard the door bell.

She sighed.

"here comes the end of my life."

with that, she opened the door to see her friend down, in her Buneary costume, with the same length skirt but with a brown top and yellow fluffy skirt, her bunny ears, and yellow boots like may's except with a 3 inch heal.

Her indigo hair pulled into a low ponytail. Before may had time to even close the door dawn was pulling her down the sidewalk saying

"Come one we are going to be late, I wanna see Paul"

and with that she dragged her into the taxi waiting for them.


	2. I Want Your Love

**HEY! IT Rachel! I wrote the first to chapters yesterday so here is the second. I promise ill have the next chapter up by next week :)**

May- Ya dont forget about us

Drew- We are kinda the stars

Dawn-WHAT ABOUT ME!

Drew-You do matter and no one cares

Dawn_*Crying *

Paul-*glares* take it back

Drew-*sweat drop* Sorry...

Dawn- Yay * hugs Paul * Thanks you

Me-um on with the chapter!

* * *

><p>May and Dawn finally made it to his house, It was HUGE! They just stood there looking. It was a 4 story mansions. Dawn looked at me and said "ready?"<p>

I sighed"lets get this over with..."

She pulled me up to the door and she knocked on the door..

***MAYS POV* **

I cant believe I was doing this, I leaned against the door waiting for someone to open it when..

BAM!

The door was pulled back and I fell back on to a hard tile floor.

'_Dame, who the hell did that!' _I though while thinking about how to kill them for doing that then I heard a small laugh..that I would know anywhere

"Drew.."

He smirked

"Sorry May but you should have stayed back a little" he said while sticking his hand out.

I followed it up where I saw his face, his emerald eyes staring at me well one because he had a half white mask on his face,. His green hair fell just before his eyes, know I can see why he always does that annoying flick thing, instead of his normal outfit he wore a a black shirt and pants with a cape. Dame Arceus, why did he always have to look so good...

"Are you just going to stair at me all day or are you going to get up anytime soon" he said ring me back to the world.

I ignored his hand and pulled my self off the ground. When I got up I saw him staring at my outfit, I laughed at this and though

'Pay back'

I did a small twirl, knowing well that he would have a good view of...something..

"You like?"

"I...um...well..." He shuddered and blushed

'wohh I got drew to blush, this will be fun'

I walked up to him, and I knew Dawn would love me for this later, I got close to him.

There were maybe 2 inches between us and I saw him stiffen up

"can we come in" I asked softly and I saw him shutter

'It worked'

"um...ya..o-of course.." he said softly and ushered us in side.

I could hear the thumping music..Lady Gaga if I was correct, we walked threw the door and saw the bright lights and loud music became more clear,

I want your drama  
>The touch of your hand<br>I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand  
>I want your love<br>Love-love-love  
>I want your love<p>

'I want Drew's love..' I though


	3. Lost hope

Me~Hey People its Rachel!

May~ Yay More of our story

Drew~please don't make me looks stupid

Ash~ When Do I come in!

Misty~Me Too!

Brendan~ What about me

* Everyone glares at Brendan *

* Sweat Drop *

Me~ um Everyone comes in on This chapter! So on with the Show!

Mays POV

The Loud beats of the music Kept me from hearing anything dawn said so I didn't even notice her leave till I turned around to ask her where Misty was.

"Hey Dawn-.." I looked around but I couldn't see threw the thick fog of people jumping and "Dancing" to the music. I see Misty and Ash dancing like crazy and Brock is flirting with some old lady with Purple hair. Finally I saw her against a far wall trying to flirt with dawn but he looked like he could care less but we all knew that he would do anything for her...

"how romantic..."

"talking to ourselves again May, I though you would have out grew that.." I heard mumble behind me. The voice had to ring in my head for about a minute before I could believe who it was

"Br...Brendan?"

"Hi May" He smiled, I turned around and saw him with his usually white hat hiding his black hair, this hole out fit was white actually.

"Nice ghost costume" I said with a smirk

"Says the Girl in the little sexy Beautifly outfit"

All I could do is Blush, We had grew up on the same street Back in Petalburg and he had change one bit. **(A/n: Yes I know they didn't grow up together but here they did Kay?)**

"So your here by your self?" he asked

I sighed " I was with dawn but.." I looked over again to see them making out..just my luck, I'm not getting my best friend back

He just chuckled and said " so since your not with anyone, can I show you something?"

"um sure-" But before I could finish I was being dragged out of the dance room and down a long hallway

"close your eyes" he said and I did has he said.

I heard a door open and I felt him push me inside the room. I heard the door close and I heard a click.. Wait why would he- I turned around just as I felt his hand firmly grab my wrist and pull me to him and before I could say anything his lips were one mine. He had kissed me once when we were little, it was shy sweet and lasting, Unlike this, it was hard and forceful, next thing I knew he was begging me to open up but I wouldn't. His hands wrapped around my waist and I tried to push him off but he wouldn't bulge

He looked down and me and removed his lips "What don't like it?"

"No..no I don't" I said back still trying to get free"Know let me go"

He smirked "..and what if I say no?"

"i will leave"

I was about to scream but I heard another click, I felt my wrist get pulled together..HANDCUFFS!..He had this planned...

"well can have that can we.." He picks me up and throws me over his shoulder, finally I can see the room, it has a single bed and nothing else, I look at the door, there is a chair in front of it and I can see a pad lock on it..Oh no..I feel myself thrown against a soft surface and I see I'm on the bed I look at him and he smirks, I know he can see how scared I am

"The more you struggle the worst it will be..." I see him pull something out of his pocket..a Knife..I gasp as he holds it to my throat "so we will be quiet right" All I can do is nod cause I'm so scared He smiled and pulls the knife down to my dress and pushes it against the fabric and lets it rip open. Once It was fully cut off and he pulled it off I just tried to hide in the bed sheets. He slowly pulled of his shirt and unbuckled his jeans and takes them off, and I can see this bulge in his boxers. I gulped as I felt him unhook my bra

"don't worry it won't hurt, As long as you stay quiet"

I started to pray to Arceus that someone would find me before it was too late..


	4. Important Message Dont Skip over :

**Hey its Rachel's important message please read~~**

**Hey Guys look I'm starting to think that this story is going down hill and I'm kinda stuck and I promised Charlotte that I would include you guys in my stories so they go the way you want it. So I want you guys to leave me comments about ideas for the next two chapters, I have been stuck after school all days this week so I haven't had time to write the next chapter and know I'm sitting here with a brain fart, So please review with ideas or just comments about mistakes I have already made it would mean a lot, Thanks**

**Signing off**

**~Rachel**


End file.
